


Path of lightning: Origins

by Akilice (amalrukia)



Category: Original Fiction - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Demons, Fantasy, Friendship, Magic, Multi, Romance, Violence, Wizards, half demons, organizations, powers variety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9078340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amalrukia/pseuds/Akilice
Summary: This is a world where all humans are born with powers called Penergy, but only part of them are gifted enough to unlock them. Liz is a gifted girl who was raised by mercenaries. Her whole life changed the day she met a mysterious and powerful blue haired girl.





	

Have you ever felt like you were born in the wrong time and place? That you belonged to somewhere faraway? That your life might have been different?

That’s how she always felt. She felt it ever since she was born, and found in some dirty temple. She was in the wrong place, therefore she became associated with the wrong people.

“Hey Liz!” She turned to whoever was calling her. The wind was playing with her golden hair. The man, Jack stared at her with an annoyed expression. “We have a job to do. If you want a dinner tonight, you should start moving!”

“It always ends the same way, Jack. I always win.” She replied, raising up her palm as light surrounded it, summoning a scythe. “Just tell me where to go.”

“Our job is to take care of a certain gang in the area. Never underestimate your enemies, you never know when you will meet someone as dangerous as you are.” The man answered.

“Dude, she’s a beast. I don’t think anyone could beat her.” Romeo walked towards them, swinging his hat with his finger. “This is an easy job.”

The leader scoffed and walked away, mentioning for them to follow.

They were a small mercenary group.

Jack was the leader, and he was good at aiming. He always uses knives and what made him special was that he did not unlock his penergy. He was an ordinary man able to take down skilled penergy users. Romeo on the other hand, was a master of stealth. He had the ability to use his own shadow for hiding and creating copies with it for distraction.

Liz’s ability was still unclear for her. She was able to change her scythe into multiple weapons, but she never felt like she was using her full power.

They made it to the gang’s hideout, and they found them waiting for them. Someone must have alerted them.

“You think you get to walk around in our city?” One of them yelled before throwing an energy punch at them which they avoided.

“Penergy users. This should be fun.” Liz commented.

“Why do we always have to do this the hard way?” Romeo complained.

“Stop complaining, kids.” Jack threw a knife right in the one of the men’s head while Romeo ran towards one of them.

Three men charged their fists with energy before attacking him, but the attacks went through the clone and they got hit instead.

“Losers.” Romeo commented as he appeared from the other side.

Another one imprisoned Liz in a fire circle before closing in the flames on her, but his smug expression changed when he didn’t find any body once his flames disappeared. He looked up and saw her high in the sky with her weapon. He could’ve sworn her eyes were sparkling.

She cut him into two halves before swinging the scythe around and killing few others.

She never felt this alive. The smell of blood, and the pressure of battle made her blood boil. But she also felt disappointed. The Penergy users she was facing were too ordinary. Their powers were simple and only forms of energy that never turned into something special.

A knife passed by her side, killing a man behind her.

“I told you to be more careful of your surroundings!” Jack scolded her, while throwing other knives.

“Why be careful if I have you?” She smiled. Another job done.

Just as she was about to walk away, she felt a strange presence around. She tried to follow it and her eyes landed on a girl.

She was about her age. Her dark blue hair was long and tied in ponytail. She wore a long sleeved black shirt and jeans. There was a golden and heavy looking gauntlet attached to her right hand.

She immediately knew that this girl was on another level compared to the guys they were just fighting.

“So you are the mercenary group causing trouble?” The girl spoke in a cold tone.

“That’s _Nosaru Akina_! Her name is everywhere and she’s dangerous!” Romeo whispered to his leader who exchanged looks with her blonde partner.

The young mercenary nodded and he hesitated before leaving.

She threw a chain attached to her gauntlet towards them but Liz used her scythe to block it.

“Looks like the pretty ones are always the most dangerous.” Liz commented with a smirk. “I know the feeling.” She rested a hand on her hip and tightened the grip on her weapon.

“I’m afraid I don’t have time to chat.” Nosaru said and launched her chain again, this time catching her enemy’s arm and weapon.

“Someone is grumpy…” Liz muttered.

Nosaru pulled her closer and a dagger appeared in her hand, she was about to strike the blonde, but the later used her free arm to summon her weapon and attacked at the same time. They both moved their heads avoiding the blades and jumped back keeping a distance between them.

Liz attacked her but the latter used her gauntlet to block so she used her free hand to punch her, but of course the other girl gripped it and they both couldn’t move an inch, so they head-butted.

Nosaru’s gauntlet was surrounded by light and a sword appeared in her grip, attached to the chain. Liz decided to change her scythe into a sword too for a fair fight.

Their swords clashed together in a series of violent attacks.

“You’re pretty good!” The blonde compliment as she swung her sword only to be blocked again.

Nosaru used all her force to push her attacker’s weapon to the side, and in an amazing speed, she wrapped the chain around it as she tossed her own sword to her other hand and attacked the blonde.

Liz unequipped her sword and leaned backwards as the blade left a cut on her cheek, she did a back flip and her foot collided the other girl’s chin. She then used her hands to push herself forward, she was about to strike with her feet but she was blocked by a big golden shield. She was pushed away which made her lose all balance and the shield was replaced by the gauntlet that hit her in the stomach and sent her flying into a building’s window.

Her body crashed against the glass before hitting the hard wall. She fell on her knees, gripping her stomach and coughing blood.

She didn’t even notice that she started laughing. This was the first time she found herself struggling in a fight. It felt great to know that she wasn’t invisible, that she wasn’t some kind of beast like her partners said.

She was still human.

“What’s so funny?” She looked up to see the girl walking towards her with a bow in her hand. She was about to shot an arrow, but her enemy disappeared in the blink of an eye.

“It’s just that…” Liz was just an inch away from her and her fist crashed with her sending her few feet away. She didn’t just have to summon weapons, but she also had an inhuman strength. “I never had this much fun.”

“You think this is fun?!” Nosaru changed her weapon into two dual guns, and another gauntlet appeared on her left hand, both attached by the chain. She started firing energy shots at the blonde who dodged them with ease.

“You think the same, don’t you? It’s in your eyes!” Liz equipped a knife and threw it right into the gun’s opening, which caused the girl to panic and change her weapon, but since she couldn’t do it in time she prepared her gauntlet to block.

Liz equipped her scythe and Nosaru was ready to stop the attack, but what surprised her was the scythe disappeared at the last moment and Liz delivered a blow with her knee before summoning her weapon again. Nosaru tried to dodge but the blade injured her shoulder. Liz was about to land the finishing blow, but her weapon collided with a hard golden armor that now protected her enemy’s body.

A sharp blade went through her side and she collapsed against the ground. She felt her body burning, and her wounds were trying to close themselves.

“Regeneration?” Nosaru wondered as she watching the minor wounds healing slowly, the deep ones however were taking more time. “I’m sorry I have to do this.” She said, and her face showed remorse before she equipped a gun and pointed it at her.

“I don’t mind dying. Go ahead.” Liz smiled, as she put a hand to her wound. “I never felt this alive, so thanks.”

Nosaru’s finger was shaking around the trigger as she stared at the girl, but then she lowered the gun and let it disappear before starting to walk away.

“Wait!” Liz yelled and tried to get up only to fall again due to the pain. “Aren’t you supposed to kill me?”

The blue haired girl stopped and didn’t even turn. “It’s what I’m supposed to do. But I’m going to follow my heart on this one.” She answered before walking away. She couldn’t kill her, because they were too similar. Both forced to be some sort of war machines at a very young age.

Liz watched her go, she then noticed a necklace next to her. It seemed to belong to Nosaru, but it must have fell off in the battle. She gripped it before everything faded into darkness. Few moments later, she heard someone calling her name, and she recognized the voices as Romeo’s and Jack’s.

They might seem like heartless mercenaries, but they never abandoned her.

She opened her eyes and was almost blinded by the light coming through the window. Her body wasn’t hurting her anymore, so she assumed that her wounds healed already. She turned to her side and saw Jack sitting on a chair reading a book. He was wearing glasses which made him look older, and the grey hair wasn’t helping either.

“You’re awake. How are you feeling?” He put away the book and looked at her with concern.

“Does alive count as an answer?” She asked and sat up slowly, she then noticed the necklace she picked up before losing conscious.

“You had that with you. So we thought we should bring it with us.” He explained then got up and headed to the door. “Romeo is preparing lunch, so come join us once you freshen up.”

She nodded and focused on the pendant, and when she opened it, she was met with a family picture. She couldn’t help but think that the Nosaru in the picture was another person.

She had a feeling that she was going to meet her again.

She shook her head and put it on the desk before heading outside the room. She was met with the beautiful smell of the delicious food.

“Lizzie! Come sit at the table! Food is ready!” Romeo called from the other room.

“On my way!” She sat next to Jack as their partner served them the food and took a seat too. She took a bite and all she felt was bliss. “This is so good! You’re the best cook ever!” She complimented before attacking the rest of the meal. She was really hungry after the fight.

“It is delicious, but don’t waste all our money on food.” Jack said as he ate in a more polite manner.

“Don’t worry! I always buy the best ingredients with the lowest prices! I am a professional.” The young man replied.

“You’re such a house _wife_.” She teased him.

“Now, darling, don’t talk while you’re eating! And make sure you eat the vegetables!” Romeo said in his best feminine voice which made the others burst out in laughter. “I’m good, aren’t I? I am the best actor the world has ever seen!”

“I don’t know about that. But you can always be a cook.” Jack said with a warm smile while Liz just watched with amusement.

It was hard to remember that they were mercenaries when they had moments like these.


End file.
